This research is directed toward development of ultrasound cine cardiograms (cross-sectional motion picture studies of the heart) for patient service and clinical investigation. The direct recording of ultrasound video data in digital form, computer reformatting of time- motion records into cine frames and rapid display on a cathode ray tube are the major steps in the process. Clinical application to patients with acquired and congenital heart disease will be compared to cardiac catheterization studies, angiocardiograms and surgical findings. Feasibility of the method has been shown by manual assembly of cine frames from prints of echocardiograms as well as by computer assembly. The system for production of ultrasonic data in digital form for computer processing is available and prototype studies have been carried out. The research will include the development of a rapid display system, programs for imaging studies with normal and abnormal cardiac rhythm and the incorporation of compound scanning techniques for better illumination of cardiac structures. Linear and non-linear signal processing will be investigated for improvement of image quality. This technique is expected to add a new diagnostic tool for the examination of patients with heart disease.